movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Babes in Toyland (1986) (Bubbles8218 Version)
Parody of the 1986 version of "Babes in Toyland" starring Drew Barrymore. On a blizzard night on Christmas Eve, Satsuki Kusakabe, her dog, Yuki, and boyfriend, Kanta Ogaki, are magically transported from Cincinnati, Ohio to Toyland where they team up with new friends and a kind Toy Master named Gepetto to defeat the evil Drake and his army. Cast Lisa Piper: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; In her yellow sundress on the day Mei got lost) Extras with Satsuki: Yuki Kusakabe the West Highland White Terrier (OC character) and Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro) Jack-Be-Nimble: Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) Mary Contrary: Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) Georgie Porgie: Louis (The Princess and the Frog) Extra friends in Toyland: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven, the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Toy Master: Gepetto (Pinocchio) Barnaby Barnacle: Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Extra villains: King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; He'll turn good halfway after the villains' true colors are revealed to Gepetto), Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Puppetmon, Piedmon, Myotismon (Digimon), Braig, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Clayton (Tarzan), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Hades (Hercules; Dedede, Shredder, Puppetmon, Piedmon, Braig, Vanitas, Swackhammer, Clayton, Mephiles, Infinite, Bob, and Hades will try to marry the Mane Seven and Dazzlings while Drake tries to marry Marina, although Dedede, after turning good, will get over it and let Fluttershy, the girl he originally wanted to marry, get married to Braeburn), and Hunter J (Pokemon; Myotismon and Hunter J will be Drake's lieutenants and Vanitas' parents) Zak and Mack: Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog; They’ll turn good halfway after the villains' true colors are revealed to Gepetto) Trollog: Phantomon (Digimon) Extra henchmen: Demidevimon (Digimon), Pain, Panic (Hercules), Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); As Zack and Mack's evil side) Trolls: Redcap and the Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Toyland Citizens: Same Mother Hubbard: Same Justice Grim: Reverend Lovejoy (As the priest) and Chief Wiggum (As the policeman) (The Simpsons) Mrs. Piper: Tatsuo and Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Joey Piper: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Mary Piper: Stella (Winx Club; In Season 3 Attire) Jack Fenton: Brandon (Winx Club; In Season 3 Attire) George: Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon Sun and Moon) Extra friends in Cincinnati: Bloom, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Shyla, Sky, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Andy, and Jason (Winx Club; In Season 3 Attires) Mr. Barney: Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) Extra with Mr. Burns: Smithers (The Simpsons) Musical Numbers: 1 The Happy Christmas Song (From "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Carolers) 2 The Cincinnati Song (From "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Satsuki, Kanta, Ash, Winx Club, and Red Fountain Gang) 3 Toyland Theme Song (From "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Chorus) 4 The Happy Wedding Song (From "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Mother Hubbard and Nursery Rhyme Children) 5 Let's Here It (From "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Toyland Citizens) 6 Getting to Know You (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Satsuki's group) 7 It Feels So Good to be Bad (From "All Dogs go to Heaven 2") (Performed by the main villains) 8 The Cincinnati Song Reprise 1 (Made-up reprise) (Performed by Satsuki's group) 9 We'll Think of Something (Deleted Song 1 from "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Satsuki's group) 10 It's the Feeling (Deleted Song 2 from "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Hubie, Marina, the Gangreen Gang, the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven, and the Dazzlings) 11 A Monsterpiece (From "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by the villains) 12 Don't Make Me Laugh (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by Drake) 13 Two Worlds (Deleted Song 3 from "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Satsuki) 14 The Cincinnati Song Reprise 2 (Originally "The Cincinnati Song Reprise" from "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Satsuki's group and Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Dedede, Escargoon, and Team Rocket) 15 Eyes of a Child (From "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Gepetto) 16 The Happy Wedding Song Reprise 1 (From "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Toyland Citizens) 17 Eyes of a Child Reprise (Deleted Song 4 from "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Satsuki and Gepetto) 18 Toyland Theme Song Reprise (Deleted Song 5 from "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Satsuki and Kanta) 19 The Happy Wedding Song Reprise 2 (From "Babes in Toyland (1986)") (Performed by Chorus) 20 Believe (From "The Polar Express") (Performed by Josh Groban) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Christmas Eve in Cincinnati, Ohio Chapter 2: Arrival in Toyland/Stopping a Terrible Wedding Chapter 3: Getting to Know You/Cookie Factory Theft Chapter 4: Learning the Cincinnati Way/Hubie, the Gangreen Gang, and the Stallion Seven Framed for the Theft Chapter 5: Successful Jailbreak/Meeting Gepetto Chapter 6: Hubie, the Gangreen Gang, and the Stallion Seven Captured/Heartbreak Letter Chapter 7: Marina, Louis, the Dazzlings, and the Mane Seven Captured/Don't Make Me Laugh Chapter 8: Drake and the Villains’ True Evil Colors/Defeating Phantomon Chapter 9: Homesick/Captured Chapter 10: Countering the Evil/Escape Chapter 11: Car Chase/Believe in Toys Chapter 12: Drake, his Army, and the Goblins’ Attack/Final Battle Chapter 13: Beautiful Wedding and Return Home/EndingCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Babes in Toyland (1986) Parodies Category:Christmas Parodies